my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fengzhi
Fengzhi (疯子 Fēngzi) also known by his hero alias Brainy Hero "Smarty" (聡明ヒーロー･スマイリー Sōmei Hīrō Sumairī) is a Pro Hero, bearing the Self-Control Quirk. Personality Despite his young age, Fengzhi is a genius, even without his Quirk, having a very analytical mind, and observing the situation and formulating plans in a calm and collected manner. He used to be a massive influence on the Pro Hero field, he had traits that many admired, but something shifted, resulting in him feeling little to no empathy, in his colleagues words, "He didn't give a shit about anything aside from destroying all evil." When he gained the ability to 'slow down' the processes of human desires and losing empathy for enemies, he tried 'allocating' the brain's energy to his mathematical skills and information processing. Fengzhi turned into one of the best heroes, but at the cost of being unable to care about the pain he causes to an enemy. History Fengzhi was born in Keikei City, China, to an unknown family whose gene heritage has had no Quirks. He moved to Japan at the age of 5. At the age of 8, he decided to study neuroscience at an unnamed prestigious college and aimed to graduate once he becomes a teenager. His Quirk being manifested from birth but was not noticed until he got into a fight with bullies when he was 8 years old due to the fact that his life didn't push him to use it until that point, his keen intellect seemed to have jump-started it, using his body as a tool rather than a part of him, all of a sudden, he forced a dose of adrenaline and the sensation of pain was disconnected from him. The fact that he had a Quirk shocked his family, as no one in their family has managed to manifest a Quirk. Because neither of his parents had Quirks or even a single individual with a Quirk in their ancestry, it was even more shocking that he had manifested a Quirk seemingly out of nowhere. As a result of being born in a family that still dislikes individuals with Quirks, he was banished from his family once he was 9, despite his prodigious intellect and capabilities that they formerly took pride in. He was notified of his banishment from his household when he was on leave from college. He soon had to pack up and leave his home to go back to his dormitories in college where he would now reside in as it was the only roof over his head, given to by his professors out of pity. He constantly argued with his colleague, Isuzu Aobare, a student who had recently transferred over to share the dormitories with him, due to her cruel ideals of wht it is to be a hero. Disgusted with the system, he started skipping classes and going out to pursue other things, only keeping in touch every few weeks with his professors and colleagues whenever they gained new notes and lessons for neurological studies. He moved on from his family's banishments by erasing their existence entirely from his memories and proceeded to make use of his genius intellect to control his then newfound Quirk. Soon after, he obtained a license for Pro Heroes, adopting the alias "Brainy Hero - Smarty", and eventually would become one of the most controversial heroes today. Powers and Abilities Often regarded as a prodigious hero due to his young age and the fact that he's only started using his Quirk for a mere 3 years, but already demonstrates moderate to high control over it even with it's difficulty and drawbacks. * Self-Control -''' It is a powerful Quirk that lets him tinker with his own brain, removing all subconscious limits to allow peak efficiency in all situations, it is noted to be difficult to control, as it requires sufficient knowledge of how the human brain works, and the drawbacks are serious. * '''Superhuman Genius - '''Fengzhi has demonstrated immense feats of intelligence, at the age of 4, he demonstrated the ability to solve a 5-disk Tower of Hanoi puzzle with the minimal number of moves. This was further boosted by the awakening of his Quirk. After becoming an eve * '''Superhuman Synesthesia - 'One of his newly gained abilities was the ability to perceive the world in an entirely different way. Everything he sees is connected in a uniform manner, to the point in which he can see geometric shapes and lines around objects, similar to Acquired Savant Syndrome. * '''Peak Human Reflexes and High Speed -' With his Quirk, he has extremely sharp reflexes, forcing changes in movements in less than a second and all of his movements are precisely calculated real-time, allowing peak efficiency when moving. Even without using his Quirk to build muscles or move efficiently, Fengzhi has almost superhuman speed, which allows him to rapidly attack enemies. * 'Average Adult Human Strength -' He lacks the strength found in most heroes, but makes up for it with his rapid superhuman reflexes. * 'Brain Experimentation -' His mind constantly flickers due to his tinkering, even able to temporarily shut it down. As he's a heavy experimenter, he enjoys using his Quirk to tinker with his brain in ways he has not done so before, by digging deep into his brain, he unlocked the 'superpower' to completely focus on one thing in a 'Zone'-esque fashion, disregarding everything else, including other people. '''Fengzhi's Stats Category:Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Heroes